Voldi chéri rencontre les folle
by Magalique
Summary: j'espere que Fantarola voudras bien nous pardonner, ceci est un moment de folies!!! Si tu n'est pas d'accord Fantarola dit le nous on suprimeras!!!! et nous jurons de lire toute tes fic et laisser une review!!!!! svp review !!!!! Voldi va voir le psy pour


Bon nous allons nous présenter, nous sommes Annia et Britany, nous sommes deux fan de Harry Potter mais pas de Harry Potter lui même!! Juste les autre personnage!!  
  
Aujourd'hui nous avons décider d'emmener un de nos personnage préférer chez le psy, même si ça la déjà été fais, nous nous en excusons! Alors voilà!  
  
Voldi chéri chez le psy!  
  
Pourquoi Voldi chéri est chez le psy : Premièrement, il est trop méchant! Et il est obséder a tuer tout le monde, on se demande bien qu'est ce y fais avec les cadavre après! *Clin D'?il* Deuxièmement : parce qu'il est attirer par Harry Potter! (espèce de vieux con a lunette) Dans le fond tout le monde pense que c'est pour le tuer, mais nous on dis que c'est pour le violer! * Sourire sadique * troisième : On s'est poser une question, Pourquoi notre voldi trésor a peur de Dumbledore, Tout le monde pense que Voldemort a peur de lui a cause qu'il est plus fort que lui, détromper vous, voldi très cher s'est fais violamment violer par Albus Dumbledore pendant l'été ou yé rester a Poudlard (Espèce de grande barbe!) Quatrièmement : Y a peur des rat!!! Pauvre tit Voldi d'amour!!!!  
  
Yen n'a tu des raisons??? Vous seriez pas un peu fou dans tête vous a sa place?? Bon nous autres a n'a compris ça!!!! Voldi!! On n'ai la nous!!!!!! On t'aime!!!!!!! Pis on va pas te violer!!  
  
* Voldi chéri entre dans le bureau du psy, se couche sur le tit lit laite pis y'attend que le psy vienne lui poser des questions, mais a sa grande surprise y'en n'a deux!!! O_o *  
  
psy Britany : Bonjour Tom!  
  
Voldi chéri: VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Psy Annia: Bon bon! Calmez vous Voldi chéri!  
  
Voldi Chéri : O_o  
  
Psy Britany : Racontez nous vos nombreux souci!!  
  
Voldi Chéri : J'ai été obliger de venir ici!!!! Peter ma obliger!! M'a le plaquer! Hum . . . Ben j'ai un tit faible pour le tit cul qui ma tuer! Pis son parrain. . . a cause qui a un corps de dieux!!  
  
Psy Britany et Annia : SIIIIRRRRIIIUUUUSSSSS BBBLLLLAACCCCKKKKKK!! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . .  
  
Voldi chéri : Ouais. . . ouais c'est ça! Lui la! * bave un tit peu * En plus de tout ça la, j'ai peur de mon chum. . . il se transforme en rat pis j'aime pas ça . . . * se met a pleurer * Sniffff sniffffff. . .  
  
Psy Britany : Alors plaquer le Voldi!!! Vous avez d'autre souci plus pire que ça???  
  
Voldi Chéri : * semble réfléchir a la question * * paraît un peu gêner * Dans mon passé, j'ai été brutalement violer par. . . parrrr . . . * se remet a brailler * * se met a bégayer * par. Albu Dumm-blo-dere . . . * fou ça tête dans ses main et braille comme un tit bébé *  
  
Psy Annia : Pardon qu'est c'est ta dit?  
  
Voldi chéri : . . . ( ce bout de phrase est censurer) . . . D'Albus Dumbldore! * se met a brailler! Encore une fois!!! (le gros toofff a l'air con la en en en?) *  
  
Psy Britany : Pas la peine de dire des conneries quand même!  
  
Voldi chéri : Mais le pire dans tout ça. . . c'est. . . c'est *se met a bégayer * c'est . . . que . . . j'aimais . . . ça. . . * se met a pleurer encore!!! *  
  
Psys Britany et Annia : * se met a rire comme deux folles *  
  
Vodl chéri : Êtes . . . vous vraiment des psy vous autre?  
  
Psy Britany : Ah merde! O n'a été démasquer Annia!  
  
Voldi chéri : * Sort sa baguette magique! * Avada . . . * Gros sanglot * Kedalfa!  
  
Psy Annia : Hum . . . * se gratte le menton *  
  
Psy Britany : on ferais bien de déguerpir!!!  
  
Psy Annia : je pense que ta raison!!!  
  
Et les deux psy sont partie en courant pendant que notre Voldi Chéri essayais son nouveau sort Avada Kedalfa qui donnais absolument rien!!!! Deux jours plus tard il plaquas Peter, les autorité le retrouvèrent mort, et Sirius alla remercier Voldi chéri de l'avoir tuer, mais il reviens deux jours plus tard un peu écheveler et a moitié habiller!!! Harry lui, fut Kidnapper et violer. On retrouvas Harry deux mois plus tard complètement traumatiser. Un certain jours on remarquèrent que Voldemort se dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur, et il en sortir deux heures plus tard, tout écheveler et a moitié habiller. Sirius voulu mettre fin a ses jours ( y ses fais violer par Voldi!! Pauvre chou ) mais deux filles du noms de Annia et Britany lui sauvèrent la vie, le kidnappas et le violas a vie!!!! ( au moins la y va être content!!!! ^^)  
  
Merci d'avoir lu nos folies!!!  
  
Britany et Annia vous disent bonjours et se sauve en courant dans une chambre!!! ( on devine pas qui c'est qui a la!! ^^)  
  
Britany XxX Annia xXx  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
